


Haunted Desires

by Fallen_Angel_Meg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Assumptions, Bottom Castiel, Confessions, Drunk Sex, Fluff, Haunted Houses, Light Angst, M/M, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:54:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8437501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Angel_Meg/pseuds/Fallen_Angel_Meg
Summary: Castiel realizes he made a mistake. He's done nothing but think of that mistake for a week, wishing he'd done things differently. But how does he even go about correcting it? Turns out, the answer is being dragged to a haunted house and accidentally hitting it square in the jaw.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Supernatural Prompt Challenge [October 2016]  
> Theme: Horror  
> Prompt: Scream

This sucks.  
  
Okay, maybe Castiel is being a little dramatic. But honestly, a haunted house is the last place he wants to be right now. He doesn’t even like them in the first place. He sees no point in getting a thrill out of being put in fearful situations on purpose. He’d much rather be laying in his warm bed, binging watching _Stranger Things_ for the third time this month and sipping at some warm tea. Not trudging through some cobweb riddled building that feels like someone left the windows wide open for the chilled breeze to whisper throughout. Admittedly, he’s been in sulk mode since last weekend and going out is the last thing he wants to do. But it was either drag himself to this stupid haunted house or go to another frat party.  
  
He was not about to make that mistake again.  
  
“Aw, come on, Cassie. Cheer up a bit!” Gabriel crows next to him, giving him a little nudge.  
  
Castiel shoots him a glare through the dimmed lighting and smoky haze produced from some hidden fog machine. “You drag me out into the cold to walk through some haunted house. Do you really expect me to be thrilled about this?”  
  
Gabriel rolls his eyes while Anna pipes up for him, “Castiel, you’ve been moping around all week. We had to do something.”  
  
“And it’s not _just some_ haunted house. This place is five stories tall! _And_ it used to be a hospital!” Gabriel adds, seeming more offended by Castiel’s dismissal of the place rather than his sour mood.  
  
He sighs, ignoring Gabriel’s remark. “I’m fine. Is it so bad to want some time alone?”  
  
Anna snorts. “No, but look where that’s gotten you. You’ve been pining over Dean ever since that party last weekend and it’s time to either do something about it or get past it. As your friends, we won’t stand by and watch you wallow in self-pity.”  
  
There’s a simultaneous shudder and cringe at hearing the name. The name that he didn’t dare say aloud but has been echoing around in his mind ever since that night. That wonderful, mind blowing -  
  
Castiel stops the thoughts before they truly surface once again. He can’t go there. Not here. Not now. Preferably, not ever, but that’s next to impossible. He frowns a little, becoming aware of how he’s displacing his frustrations with himself on his friends. They’re only trying to help, after all. “I’m sorry. It’s just… what happened at that party…” He shakes his head. “You’re right. I need to get over it one way or another.”  
  
Gabriel brightens up at that. “That’s the spirit! Now come on, we’ve got four floors to get through!” Castiel huffs under his breath, watching his friend skip out of the room and leaving him and Anna to exchange an amused look before pressing deeper into the haunted house.  
  
Despite not being particularly fond of haunted houses, this one is actually pretty impressive. Castiel can tell a lot of time and work went into it, but then again, it’s supposed to be one of the best haunted houses in the state, or so Gabriel claimed prior to them coming here. There’s something about the distant screams that can be heard throughout the place that send chills down Castiel’s back. The building is expansive enough that their path doesn’t cross with other thrill seekers very often. There’s actually times when Castiel thinks the screams aren’t coming from living souls, but rather bleeding through the walls from whatever distressed spirit lurks within them.  
  
Anna chatters to Castiel to distract herself, letting out little squeaks when a masked person reveals themselves and startles them. Castiel tries not to appear so startled, but his heart is sent racing more times than he cares to admit. Meanwhile there’s Gabriel, who, when he isn’t trying to scare them along with the actors, is charging up ahead, leaving Castiel and Anna to follow the sound of his laughter. He’s barely even affected by it all.  
  
It’s when they’re on the third floor that they encounter a closed off room that has multiple warnings posted around the metal door to _‘Enter at your own risk’_ and Gabriel practically jumps out of his skin at seeing it.  
  
“Guys! This is the room everyone talks about! It’s supposed to be the scariest one in the whole building,” he explains with a wide smile on his face.  
  
Castiel eyes the door, not exactly keen on stepping inside. Perhaps if he was a little intoxicated, he’d suck it up and walk through it, but right now he’s barely managing to not look completely miserable here.  
  
“I think I’ll pass on this one,” he murmurs.  
  
Gabriel gapes at him before shaking his head decisively. “Nu uh. No bailing on this one, Cassie. You’ve made it this far, how much worse can this room be?”  
  
Anna nods, which surprises Castiel. She’s jumped and clung to Castiel’s arm more times than he can count the past two and a half floors, and now she wants to waltz into the scariest room of the place? Must be that thrill Castiel just can’t seem to wrap his head around. “You should at least do it once, Cas. It’ll be a fun!”  
  
Castiel scoffs at her. “I don’t think my life will be improved by going in there. Can’t I just keep going and meet you guys on the other side?”  
  
“You’d rather continue by yourself than go in there with us?” Gabriel’s voice is beyond incredulous.  
  
Castiel pauses, realizing that yes, he will be walking alone until the diverging paths meet once again. It does seem better to go with them…  
  
A piercing scream emanates through the thick metal door and Castiel shudders, hearing the unadulterated terror laced within it. That was not just the scream of someone being startled or screaming with that edge of thrill. That was someone honestly scared, a noise that can only be produced if someone thought they were in danger. Not only could that be him next, but Gabriel would never let him live it down if he screamed like that. He’s already been teased about the way he jumps and flinches in reaction to his surroundings.  
  
“I’d rather take my chances out here.”  
  
Gabriel just shakes his head, chuckling to himself. “Alright, Novak. See you on the other side.” He opens the door and slips halfway inside, pausing to wait for Anna.  
  
“Can’t believe you’re making me go in there alone with Gabriel,” she says, nudging him jokingly. “But maybe doing this alone will help you think some things through,” she adds.  
  
Castiel snorts. “I doubt being alone in a haunted house will provoke any epiphanies.”  
  
Anna rolls her eyes, smiling at him before following after Gabriel. Castiel stands there for a moment, watching the heavy, rust covered door creak shut and he’s left in relative silence. There’s no creepy music or anything, just the eerie sounds of wind whistling through the hallway and the occasional groan of the building shifting. Castiel knows it’s a looped track that plays throughout the building, but it’s still creepy nonetheless.  
  
He looks behind him, staring into the cobweb riddled hallway that’s only lit up by enough light to see the path, though it’s a strain to see much of anything. He scans the darkness for any movement but everything appears completely still. He just hopes no one follows him while he’s alone like what some actors did in the previous sections.  
  
He should just get a move on so they can get out of here faster. Taking a deep breath, he lets his feet carry him forward.  
  
He walks stiffly down the hallway, his nerves growing increasingly more than they were when he was with Anna and Gabriel. His eyes are constantly darting around, jumping when he thinks he sees something move out of the corner of his eye but then laughs at himself when it’s just a cobweb swaying from a vent in the ceiling. It all remains quiet, save for the occasional distant screams that color the air every so often. He likes to think it’s Gabriel not too far away finally being startled enough to scream.  
  
A couple minutes pass and his guard starts to ease up. He’s only in one of the transitional sections of the floor – in between the last room, which was themed with creepy dolls, and the next room. It seems they only keep the actors in the themed rooms and never really in the hallways. Perhaps it’s to allow the faint hearted a moment to slow their pulses before entering the next nightmare. It’s probably why Castiel isn’t too concerned about a jump scare at the moment. And because he lets his guard down, resurfacing are the thoughts he’s been fighting against all night.  
  
Thoughts of Dean.  
  
It’s probably not the best time to think about what happened between them, but what else does he have to do as he walks down this too wide hallway alone? At least they’ll keep him from jumping at the sound of his own footsteps.  
  
He nips at his lip, thinking back a week ago. That frat party Gabriel didn’t really need to talk him into going to. He’s normally the type not to care about going to parties, but when Dean Winchester, the beautiful face Castiel mostly sees strutting around campus outside of their few interactions and star of his nightly fantasies, is going to be at a party, who is Castiel to miss out on such a valuable college experience? And oh, what a valuable college experience did he have.  
  
He did everything by the book. He took shots. He drank from the over-spiked punch bowl. He played a drinking game of Truth or Dare. He even charmed a guy into taking him home. And the best part? He did it all with Dean Winchester.  
  
Castiel’s still convinced there was some outside force granting his every whispered plea he sent into his dark ceiling on nights when he was more… sexually frustrated than others. Because it wasn’t long after his arrival that he encountered Dean. Well, more like collided. Castiel made the unfortunate mistake of telling Gabriel about his crush, so when Gabriel spotted Dean close by, he shoved Castiel into him before making his escape.  
  
Castiel thought he was going to die right then and there, looking into Dean’s breathtaking green eyes and unable to form any words. He wondered if Dean would be upset that he bumped into him, but Dean just smiled at him. God, that _smile_. He barely even noticed he’d spilled his drink on the floor until Dean pointed out just how empty his cup was with an amused quirk to his eyebrow before offering to get him a new one. At that point, all Castiel could do was nod dumbly and let Dean take his hand to lead them through the packed rooms of the frat house to the nearest source of alcohol.  
  
He was prepared to leave and go die of utter embarrassment before Dean asked if his name was Castiel, which caused his legs to nearly give out under him. While the name Dean Winchester isn’t a foreign name by any means around campus, Castiel Novak certainly is. How the hell did Dean know his name? Regardless, Castiel went along with it. Even more shocking, Dean remembered their other encounters – seeing each other at the library, Dean picking up the money Castiel dropped when he was paying for coffee one morning, eating at the local burger joint just fifteen minutes off campus. Castiel remembers every single time he came in close proximity with Dean, but he assumed he was another face in the crowd for Dean. Imagine finding out just the opposite.  
  
One topic bled into another and then suddenly, Castiel was three shots deep with Dean, that fuzzy haze settling in his head. It was only made worse when they started their own game of drunk Truth or Dare and one of his dares was for Castiel to chug a cup of the spiked punch. It was deserved though because when Dean picked ‘truth’ in the last round, Castiel asked him about his most embarrassing moment – which was getting caught by his now ex trying on her panties - and he never thought he’d make Dean Winchester blush so hard.  
  
That’s when things started to get interesting, a sort crackling energy filling the air around them. And maybe it was from the effects of the alcohol – which Castiel can only think would make sense for everything that happened afterwards. Nevertheless, everything happened so fast. One moment, Castiel was grinning at Dean from his little confession, the next, there was an extremely drunk girl trying to cozy her way up to Dean and Castiel had never felt so much jealousy curl in his stomach like that. It was ridiculous because he and Dean were strangers. Why the hell did he get so jealous? Regardless, Dean somehow managed to distract her with someone else but Castiel couldn’t shake that envious hand that gripped him tight. Dean must’ve seen some look on Castiel’s face because then he was asking _“Cas, you okay?”_ to which Castiel blurted out, _“I can charm people too, you know.”_  
  
Why in the fuck did he say that?  
  
But once the words were said, it was too late. Castiel couldn’t go back on his word now and Dean just raised an eyebrow at him, expression confused before he wiped it away with a grin and demanding he see it for himself. Castiel bit the inside of his cheek as he did one sweep of the room before getting an idea. It was a crazy, stupid idea, but he was just drunk enough not to chicken out. He looked back to Dean, smiled, and deliberately closed the space between them. It didn’t take long for Dean to realize what was happening.  
  
Then it was a blur of them feeding each other shots, licking lips and then suddenly they were kissing. Castiel’s not sure who made the first move, but it really doesn’t matter because he kissed Dean Winchester. Well, the kissing was only one amazing part of it all.  
  
When Dean pulled away from that kiss, he murmured a hoarse offer to get out of there. There was no way Castiel was saying no to a suggestion like that.  
  
The ten minute walk back to Dean’s dorm was way too long, but it paid off the moment he closed the door behind them and found himself pressed against it, those strong, strong hands gripping his hips with Dean’s entire body pressed against his. Castiel shudders now just thinking about it. But it felt unlike anything he’s ever imagined, to have Dean against him, all that infuriating space that’s been between them all evening completely gone.  
  
Castiel’s not sure how they managed to undress each other, given their sloppy hands moved too desperately to do anything efficiently. It was all a flurry of lips and tongues and teeth and Castiel relished every single moment of it. But as if kissing wasn’t bad enough, then Castiel was able to put real sensations to every fantasy he’s ever had about Dean. He discovered just how Dean’s skin felt under his fingertips, how his moans sounded as they breathed out his name, the feel of Dean’s fingers, slicked up with Castiel’s spit, as they nudged their way past his entrance and worked him open. Even worse than his fingers though?  
  
His _cock._  
  
Oh _God_ , the sensation of Dean’s cock filling him, making Castiel feel so utterly whole that he swore he’d been missing something this entire time, and that no one else would ever make him feel the same way again. Everything about it just didn’t seem real – the way Dean moved in him, how he clung tight to Dean and Dean _held_ him, the gentleness contrasting with his rough thrusts, and especially the wrecked cries that left Dean’s all too kissable lips.  
  
And then there was that moment. The moment that’d been simmering deep in Castiel’s stomach, a fire licking at his insides and desperate for release. The moment that Castiel’s mind could never quite conjure on its own accord because how does one even consider what it truly feels like without experiencing it? The moment he locked onto Dean’s lust filled eyes and that’s all it took for him to –  
  
The sound of shuffling footsteps behind him yanks him out of his reverie and he tenses up, stopping in his tracks. He glances over his shoulder but there’s nothing out of the ordinary there. That’s when Castiel realizes how different the scenery has changed. The hallway has transformed, becoming narrower as opposed to the one he was walking down after parting ways with Anna and Gabriel. While that one seems like a hallway left relatively untouched from the days of being a functional hospital, this one has been completely remodeled. The walls are made of rotted looking wood paneling instead of the drywall with old paint peeling off. There’s bloody handprints smeared along the wood, cryptic messages written amongst them that Castiel can barely see through the hazy, dimmed light. And every few feet there are doorways set into the wall, all identical looking with their peeling paint, various claw marks raked into them and ominous dark red lighting seeping from the tiny crack underneath.  
  
Swallowing thickly, he decides to confront the actor following him because he’d rather get the jump on them rather than the other way around. He quietly backtracks, peeking into each doorway for someone hiding there but there’s no one. In fact, Castiel goes back several yards only to find nothing but doors on their rusted hinges. Huh.  
  
Maybe he’s hearing things. That soundtrack of whispers and whistling wind and distant screams is still playing after all. Maybe they modified each section of the building with its own unique set of sounds. It would make sense, considering how many other minute details have been put into this attraction. Shrugging to himself, Castiel walks forward again, though he’s too on guard to let him mind wander again, which is a pity.  
  
Maybe it’s for the best. Castiel would rather not think about what happened after him and Dean… yeah.  
  
He picks up his pace, more alert in finding the exit to the room Anna and Gabriel are in. They’ve got to be close to done with it by now. They might even be waiting because who knows how long Castiel has been walking. He’s been too preoccupied thinking of other things.  
  
Then there’re the footsteps again and this time, a weird sensation prickles under Castiel’s skin. Okay, so maybe someone really is here with him. What should he do? Run? Confront the person? What good would that do?  
  
He stops suddenly, not really comprehending why when every instinct is telling him to run, but he does. The footsteps fall silent then and he spins around, just wanting to get a glimpse of whoever is following him so he can at least know he’s not going crazy. And he does. Just as he turns, a dark figure disappears into one of the doorways and holy _shit_ they’re tall! His mouth drops open, adrenaline pulsing through him and just as he turns to sprint down the hallway, a voice whispers in his ear.  
  
“Hey Cas.”  
  
A scream is punched out of his gut as he spins around, heart jumping out of his chest when all he’s met with are black eyes surrounded by splattered blood staring at him and Castiel involuntarily swings his fist, landing a punch against a jaw before backing up.  
  
“Son of a bitch!” the other person curses, stumbling backwards at the force of Castiel’s punch, hand immediately coming up to hold his jaw. Castiel’s is all but gasping for breath, terror making his body ready to sprint past this… this demon and get the hell out of here –  
  
Wait.  
  
Whoever this is knew his name. This isn’t a demon. It’s an actor. In a fictional haunted setting. And Castiel just punched him. And the person sounded a lot like…  
  
“Dean?” a second voice calls in alarm and then there are racing footsteps coming up behind Castiel. He freezes in place, but not out of fear. It couldn’t be…  
  
“Damn Cas, it’s nice to see you too,” the voice is gruff, having that same gravelly sound that can only belong to one person.  
  
He just punched Dean Winchester in the face. It’s just his luck he’d run into Dean here, of all places.  
  
“D-Dean?”  
  
The tall person Castiel saw just moments ago is there now, steadying Dean. “Dude, are you okay?”  
  
Dean shakes him off, scoffing at him. “I’m fine, Sammy.”  
  
“Dean, I am so sorry! I didn’t – I’m not – this is why I hate coming to these things,” he stammers out, feeling like the biggest idiot in the world and he heaves a sigh. “Are you bleeding?”  
  
Dean manages to smirk although he winces as soon as he does. “’s okay, Cas. Sam warned me not to get so close, but what can I say? You’re hard to resist.”  
  
Castiel’s face heats all the way up to his ears with a blush and he’s suddenly grateful for the dimmed lighting in here. How the hell is Dean flirting with him right now? Not only did Castiel punch him, but there’s the whole matter of what happened…  
  
“Sam, can you give us a moment?” Dean asks suddenly. The other guy with matching black eyes – Sam – huffs quietly, giving Dean a hard look as he nods once and disappears down the hall into the smoke.  
  
Castiel imagines Dean rolls his eyes, the black contacts making it hard to really tell. Castiel bites the inside of his cheek as they’re left alone in relative silence that’s only broken by the soundtrack and those occasional screams.  
  
“I’m sorry, Dean –“ he begins before Dean holds up a hand to stop him.  
  
“Don’t. It’s okay. That’s not why I wanted to talk to you.”  
  
Castiel’s stomach churns uneasily. He knows what Dean wants to talk about. He can’t even bring himself to play dumb.  
  
Dean sighs, bringing both hands to one of his eyes and skillfully removing the contact before doing the same to the other eyes. Dean blinks a few times and even in the dark, it’s so much better to see that green once again.  
  
“Look, Cas, I know we both were… a little drunk last Friday, but did I do something wrong?” Dean asks quietly as he digs out a special container, plops the black contacts inside and shoves it back in his pocket, looking at Castiel expectantly.  
  
He shakes his head quickly. “N-No, of course not, Dean.”  
  
Dean chuckles lowly, ducking his head as if he was embarrassed. “So… it was just morning regret.”  
  
Castiel’s heart aches and he wishes someone would punch him instead for being such an idiot. He hates himself for waking up that next morning, seeing Dean sleeping on his stomach next to him and panicking. At first, he thought he was still living in that blissful dream where he and Dean had mind blowing sex. But one look at the red marks raked down Dean’s back, the sex hair that became more mused from sleeping, the way Dean’s arm curled securely around his waist made him realize it was all very real.  
  
He was such a coward, terrified of being left hurt by whatever reaction Dean had to their drunken activities. He panicked. And then he left. Dean only belonged in his fantasies. In the real world, they simply don’t happen outside of hookups borne out of intoxication, so how could be bring himself to face that?  
  
Was this train of thinking completely ridiculous? Of course it was. But hangovers don’t exactly allow for rational thinking and by the time Castiel realized the mistake he made, it was too late to say anything without dying of embarrassment. So he’s been trapped all week in an endless state of sulking and regret. Not for sleeping with Dean that night, but leaving him without a word the next morning. And after Anna’s demand for him to make a decision one way or another, he already decided what he wanted to do.  
  
“It’s nothing like that, Dean. I,” he takes a shallow breath, because there’s still the possibility Dean wants nothing to do with him after everything, “I was going to apologize to you tomorrow.”  
  
Dean’s throat bobs, but that pained look in his eyes doesn’t fade, gaze still glued to the ground. “I really like you, Cas.” Castiel sucks in a breath at Dean’s words, mouth falling open. Dean… likes him? But Dean keeps going, seeming to get wrapped up in getting everything out. “And… I never wanted to make you do something you didn’t want. God, that’s the last thing I wanted to do. I’m sorry, Cas. I understand if you don’t -”  
  
_“Dean.”_  
  
Dean stops then, finally looking back up at Castiel with knitted eyebrows. Castiel bites his lip to conceal a smile. His stomach is still fluttering from Dean’s confession. “I like you too, Dean. A lot. After I left, I wished so badly I could reverse time and stayed there. I guess I was too embarrassed and scared you’d want nothing to do with me after leaving like that. I was just… scared.” He sighs, shaking his head and adding, “But I swear I was going to make things right.”  
  
A smile pulls at the corner of Dean’s mouth as he inches forward, fingers seeking out Castiel’s. “So you still like me even when you’re sober?”  
  
Castiel rolls his eyes but laughs. “Only when you’re not sneaking up on me in haunted houses with those creepy eyes.”  
  
Dean’s laughter is short lived as he winces again from the pain that must be blossoming under that stubbled skin. “I vow to never do that again.”  
  
Castiel smiles apologetically before leaning forward and placing the softest kiss against the spot that’s already darkening with a bruise. Dean pulls Castiel a little bit closer before ducking his head enough to meet Castiel’s lips, so tenderly that Castiel swears he’d melt to the floor if Dean’s body wasn’t there for him to lean into.  
  
“Dean, people coming,” Sam’s whisper drags them both out of the kiss and Dean just about growls in frustration.  
  
“Do you think they’d fire me if I walked out of here right now?”  
  
Castiel snorts. “Most definitely.”  
  
Dean grins, pressing one last chaste kiss to Castiel’s lips before pulling out the contacts from his back pocket. “I gotta go put these back in. Can I see you later?”  
  
He nips at his lip to keep the smile from growing and nods. “I’d like that.”  
  
Dean winks as he backs away towards one of the doors. “See ya later then, Cas.”  
  
“Goodbye, Dean.”  
  
And with that, Dean disappears behind one of the doors, leaving Castiel to stand alone in the hallway, grinning like an idiot as petrified screams sing through the walls around him.  
  
Gabriel was right. This is definitely not just any ordinary haunted house. He chuckles to himself, shaking his head as he continues down the hall to find his friends who are surely waiting for him. Only this time, he’s not scared.  
  
Not one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween! :D  
> [My Tumblr](http://blissfulcastiel.tumblr.com)


End file.
